


Crystal Lit From Within

by Palabun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cats Gonna Cat, Come For the Catboys Stay For Small Cute Children and Exarch Plushies, Comfort Food, Couple Cuddles, Crystal Exarch Fan Club, Crystal Exarch in a Wedding Dress, Detailed Cooking and Eating Descriptions, Fluff, High-Speed Dragon Rides, Light Angst, M/M, Miqo'te Grooming, Miqo'te Tail Bells, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabun/pseuds/Palabun
Summary: The Crystal Exarch is finally forced to take a break, and finds none other than the Warrior of Darkness waiting for him outside the Umbilicus with gifts of food and an order to take some time for himself. He decides on a stroll around the Crystarium Markets - how much trouble could they get into there, really?My first foray into fluff, here to cheer you up on rainy or sad Exarch filled days :)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fic where absolutely nothing smutty happens! If you've read my previous works in the Tomorrow and Tomorrow series - I have not given up on _One Final Chapter_ , my brain is just on hiatus and there were lots of sad people on my timeline that needed cheering up, so I chose to help. And if you HAVEN'T read any of Tomorrow and Tomorrow don't worry! I've tried to explain enough where you can enjoy the fluff regardless.
> 
> Here is a chapter index for you to find your mostly fluffy topic of choice!
> 
> Chapter 1: Couple cuddles, comfort food  
> Chapter 2: The Crystal Exarch's fan club, couple cuddles  
> Chapter 3: Adorable small Drahn, Crystal Exarch silliness, Exarch and WoL plushies, outdoor concert  
> Chapter 4: WoL admiration, more Crystal Exarch silliness, return of the fan club  
> Chapter 5: Dragon rides, mock couple fighting, heavy past recollection, Exarch in a wedding dress  
> Chapter 6: WoL's fragments, detailed cooking and eating descriptions, Miqo'te grooming, implied thising and thating

"Ugh."

For all his scholarly knowledge, no word better expressed G'raha's mood at times than that one. Elidibus' efforts were sending the Crystarium into disarray the likes of which he hadn't seen since its inception. Meanwhile, the Scions slowly faded away while G'raha unsuccessfully played around with crystals, leaving him with nothing more than shame and a physical toll he didn't dare admit to.

One by one he carefully stretched the fingers of his right hand. _Their response has decreased by five percent, not to mention the ache. A few minutes of calibration should be sufficient to correct the errors but…_

"…ugh."

No one was around to hear G'raha's complaints. Frustration and stubbornness had kept him at work in the Umbilicus for three days straight, often by himself like now, against his fellow researchers' wishes. But while he normally had no need for sleep and could imbibe potions to counter most adverse effects of overworking, the nature of his task made it so there was one force in his life he couldn't get away from.

_[Caution - Administrator condition has deteriorated by eighty-seven percent. Further deterioration will result in a full diagnostic cycle. For your safety, please decrease Administrator activity to the necessary threshold to utilize the Autonomous Repair System. Once initiated a full diagnostic cycle can only be interrupted by a valid Interrupt Event. Valid Interrupt Events are listed…]_

The warning message from the Crystal Tower had been nagging inside G'raha's head for hours. If he ignored it long enough to trigger the diagnostic, however, he would be forcefully incapacitated for a day or more. And unlike the last time when a moment of misbehavior had set one off, stopping it early would gain him nothing. He had no choice but to rest.

No choices seemed the only choices presented to him as of late.

With a final frustrated grumble for posterity the Exarch sulked his way to the Umbilicus doors, forced to walk to his destination due to his poor state. Theories and failed trials fully occupied his thoughts as his calibration ended.

Or they did, up until a solid wall greeted him just through the doorway.

Lilac and honeysuckle perfume enveloped G'raha in an embrace so welcome he had to fight back tears of relief. Instinctively he rubbed his face into a nearby shoulder, noting the bare skin meeting him at every pass. His hands lifted to return the affectionate gesture, trailing up the exposed curve of his savior's mid-back, past black markings permanently etched between their shoulder blades, and finally coming to rest clasped about their neck.

"My hero. Always here at the perfect time."

R'yhuven Tia, Warrior of Darkness and the love of G'raha's life, gazed at him compassionately. Warm, chocolate-brown eyes roamed over G'raha's face. Strong arms honed from strumming lute strings, wielding swords, and hefting shields pulled him tightly against the tanned, exposed swath of skin above R'yhuven's elaborate coat. A dark-blue furred tail wrapped around G'raha's waist, and in return he wove his fingers through the waist-length fall of hair poured over R'yhuven's shoulders and down his back. "I don't deserve any credit. I've been waiting outside the door all day."

The chest supporting G'raha heaved a deep sigh. "The perfect time would have been BEFORE you became so…haggard."

The shorter Miqo'te bristled at the thought his fatigue was noticeable. He always made sure he diverted enough aether to keep his outward appearance perfect. "I am no such thing."

"…Raha."

Gently, deft fingers slipped under G'raha's chin to tip his head further upward so R'yhuven could better examine him. Only when the affectionate gesture lifted it did G'raha realize how heavily the yoke of failure had bowed him over the passing days. Traitorous tears finally squeezed past his defenses, wetting his embarrassed cheeks.

No gloating about being correct followed from R'yhuven, however. Instead he lifted both hands to cradle G'raha's head, stroking away his tears with such kindness G'raha couldn't help closing his eyes and rubbing his face against R'yhuven's palms. "'You need to find your rest', Exarch."

G'raha's heartfelt admonishment to R'yhuven months prior came full circle. Words said to a broken man laid bare at his feet, a full month of wakefulness spurred by events G'raha had a hand in tearing him apart. Yet loving him had been all what held R'yhuven's fading sanity together though it had caused him endless amounts of pain over the years.

It was G'raha's sworn secret that when he carried the exhausted Warrior to bed after he vented his rage at his fate his inner turmoil still refused to let him sleep. He tossed and turned deliriously, mewling so sadly G'raha's heart ached for him. Nothing G'raha did stopped it until he laid atop him, pinning R'yhuven to the bed in the same Miqo'te act of [sleeping together] he had offered G'raha for companionship when they first met. The parallels of their now reversed predicament weren't lost on him.

"I…will concede defeat to you, this one time." Sniffing highlighted G'raha's poor attempt to sound assertive. "My intent was to pull a few tomes from an archive six floors away, but perhaps I will go home with you instead-ow!"

Firm pinching of both his cheeks opened G'raha's eyes, revealing an irritated R'yhuven. "Oh no you don't! I won't let you pretend to rest by doing 'this and that' when we get home! You're always making what I want what you want, but if I want you to be happy and you want me to be happy then we get stuck in this endless loop which always winds up with you making me let you make me happy!"

"So…" Having his plan outed failed to deter G'raha from his new goal. It was worth it to hear R'yhuven's adorable rambling. "We will be heading home then?"

"NO. Today I want you to be selfish and make yourself happy."

"And that will happen if we-"

_Crunch!_

Mid-sentence R'yhuven pulled something from his bag and crammed it into G'raha's mouth before he could see what it was. A familiar crunchy saltiness overwhelmed G'raha's senses, all protests forgotten as a taste of the Source he could never forget took him back to nostalgic times at Saint Coinach's Find.

Doman rice crackers.

With each bite seaweed from the One River melted into high-quality rice grown in its pure waters. When R'yhuven first offered one of the snacks to G'raha they had been a gift the Warrior of Light received for helping a Doman refugee, but without access to ingredients from their homeland there were no more to be had once they were gone.

Of course, curious and free-spirited as he was G'raha ate through half the box before R'yhuven could tell him. His memory of R'yhuven bent over laughing at finding the rare reward nearly decimated was one G'raha deeply treasured. Rice crackers became his favorite food at first bite, and officially started the late night food deliveries that helped deepen their developing relationship before G'raha sealed himself away.

R'yhuven leaning in close interrupted G'raha's reverie. Warm lips pressed to his, stealing the last of the rice cracker not in his mouth with a slow, deliberately teasing bite. "There's more, if you're good."

A challenge, delivered in the way R'yhuven did best. It brought a smile to G'raha's face he felt reciprocated through their seaweed-flavored kiss. "But, perhaps I chose _not_ to be good." G'raha countered saucily as he finished his part. "I could simply take the rest of them from you and act as I desire. What then?"

A challenge, delivered in the way G'raha did best, but not too strongly. Stoking his lover's passions too high by pressuring him would take them back to G'raha's original plan rather than the new one forming in his mind.

Fortunately the only outward effect appeared to be the tip of R'yhuven's tail waving eagerly as he pulled back. "Then I won't tell you about the surprise I hid at home."

"Lemon cake!"

G'raha's ears shot straight up. His tail, normally subdued, wagged so hard beneath his robes they swished audibly. "Oh, it _is_ lemon cake, is it not??"

One hundred years temporarily vanished from G'raha's life. He was back in Eorzea, finishing a long day of researching the Crystal Tower by calling the Warrior of Light over their private linkshell to demand confectionery compensation for his hard work. A short time later R'yhuven would ride into Saint Coinach's Find with cake box in hand. As they excitedly ate their reward, each playfully swiping dollops of cream from the laughter-crinkled nose and cheeks of the other in the privacy of G'raha's tent, the decadent (and as he would later discover, extremely expensive) dessert grew to hold a coveted place in G'raha's heart.

R'yhuven sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation as he took G'raha's left ear in hand to rub it lovingly. "Yes, it's lemon cake you bratty demon. You can go take it if you want, but how you eat it won't be half as fun if you do."

Images of being fed cake in various pleasant ways brought a much-needed smile to G'raha's face. Affectionate warmth wound through him from his ear, and he took a moment to bask in his stolen moment of normalcy. His arms tightened about R'yhuven's neck, drawing his nose further into the familiar fragrance of perfume while granting better access to his more ambitious ear. In return R'yhuven's free hand joined his tail at G'raha's waist. There was no Tower, no Crystarium, no hurling himself through time and space, just-

_[Notice - Administrator activity approaching necessary threshold for activation of the Autonomous Repair System. Continued reduction of activity is advised to avoid a full diagnostic cycle.]_

"Why do we not take a stroll through the Markets then?" Annoyed more at his imaginings than the message, G'raha finally stated his intentions aloud.

"Are you sure Raha?" R'yhuven held G'raha at arm's length to reexamine him. "The way things are now…"

The last of the rice cracker flavor faded away, leaving behind an echo of fond memories. "For the time being I am still their Exarch. While they may soon have no need of me, until then I will care for them as I always have."

In a smooth motion R'yhuven pulled his tail free to kneel before G'raha. "Then your ever humble Warrior of Darkness will be by your side. I'll change into my armor."

But that wasn't right. "That is not…what I want. Today I do not desire a knight."

Disappointment flickered in R'yhuven's eyes and wilted his ears until he was pulled back to his feet. Once righted G'raha kept their fingers entwined without further comment. "Oh…"

Now R'yhuven seemed ready to cry. "You desire your _consort_. We've never been public with our relationship…to be able to show the sun we're lovers, even if only for a day…"

He freed one hand. In a small flash of aether two crystalbloom appeared in his palm. Pearl, aquamarine, and garnet, the nearly indestructible flowers that faded from existence without a constant supply of aether were R'yhuven's first fledgling creation and a gift for G'raha. They grew freely on the Crystal Tower balcony where they were first given life, but no one outside of the two Miqo'te had seen one.

And like their relationship, they would be a secret no more after today. R'yhuven tenderly tucked one crystalbloom in front of G'raha's left ear and the other into his ponytail. "There! Now you look as perfect as I do, tired or not."

"Yhuven!"

Laughter lightened their departure from the Ocular. Crystalline fingers secured themselves in those of flesh and blood stronger than any material on either Shard - in their deeds had G'raha's destiny been forged, and with them nearby to catch him if he stumbled he imagined he could rework himself to stand without destiny, little by little.

_[Notice - Administrator activity levels within required threshold. Full diagnostic cycle has been canceled. Activating Autonomous Repair System.]_

"When we return home…rest assured we will still get up to the 'this and that'."

All of a sudden R'yhuven gained a spring in his step.

Perhaps the day would not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Casually strolling down the Crystal Tower's stairs hand in hand with R'yhuven almost made G'raha's day on its own. Even having larger than normal quantities of aether passing through him for the repairs failed to still the erratic beating of his eager heart.

Since awakening to the Eighth Umbral Calamity G'raha had become an expert on all things R'yhuven. Everyone then and now knew of his extensive research into the legend of the Source's Warrior of Light. What only he and R'yhuven knew, however, was that G'raha also studied him at a more personal level. Muirenval, R'yhuven's current partner on the Source, would write a series of books named _The Lives and Loves of the Warrior of Light_ meant to portray the man behind the moniker. But due to the Duskwight Elezen's straightforward nature the books read more like explicit romance novels.

Their contents nearly broke him. G'raha had thought R'yhuven a simple adventurer and Bard who by some miracle chose to take an interest in him, though not as far as G'raha would have liked. What Muirenval's writing revealed went much further - R'yhuven Tia was famous Eorzea-over for his musical talents, a hero bearing the blessings of Hydaelyn herself in every facet of his being, and an unapologetic hedonist who freely exchanged his wealth and his body for various pleasures.

Every page turned deepened G'raha's feelings of betrayal and heartbreak into an unspeakable rage he had to keep buried within to fulfill his mission to save the world. Yet he kept going, the pages growing worn and yellowed as he consumed the entire series again and again. Broken as it was his heart refused to stop reaching, stop loving the man whose affections had captured it and whose lessons had given him the strength to embrace his destiny. R'yhuven's reasons for the deception continued to elude G'raha throughout.

Until it was his turn.

"Exarch! And the Warrior of Darkness too!"

One of the Crystarium guards for the Aetheryte Plaza noticed the Miqo'te pair approaching and called out to them. After managing to clear the Exedra fairly easily G'raha had hoped they could do the same the rest of the way to the Markets. Alas, the Plaza bustled even more than usual lately with the stream of new departures, almost ensuring his and R'yhuven's peaceful stroll would be interrupted.

What G'raha did not expect was the ripple of excitement that passed through the crowd at the call. Heads turned, murmurs arose, and in no time the two men were surrounded.

"It's been a while since I last saw you both!"

"How do you manage to find such elaborate outfits R'yhuven?"

"Are those flowers? They're just as pretty as you are Exarch!"

The stream of questions and complements was overwhelming. G'raha was concerned for R'yhuven - due to an intersection of his Echo, his then-unknown creation abilities, and his Bard soulstone, on returning to Eorzea after Carteneau R'yhuven began to acquire highly intrusive songs when touching people and objects for the first time. On the First these songs were corrupted by the Flood of Light to be nothing but single tones, but if too many came to him at once he could still be incapacitated for the whole day.

If R'yhuven was worried he didn't let it show. "Everyone!" He replied with equal excitement. To G'raha's surprise he reached out to them, shaking hands and in some cases even giving hugs. "The Exarch and I are out for a walk while he takes a break from his work."

Without hesitation R'yhuven took G'raha's hands back in his. An unmistakable affection lit his face. As G'raha's cheeks reddened he tried to put on his Exarch mask to address the onlookers who now felt like voyeurs. "I-"

Someone whistled, shattering it instantly.

"See, I told you!" Came from behind them.

Then a mournful whimper as a head disappeared from the crowd. "Noooo…my chances with both of them…a man can still dream I guess…"

G'raha's ears swiveled in disbelief at the unanimously positive feedback he was hearing. "You do not find this unbecoming of us?"

"Sir, with all due respect." The original guard spoke back up sheepishly. "You deserve to be happy."

Such a simple sentiment froze G'raha in place. Their onlookers took this as an invitation to come closer, and in no time the Miqo'te were swarmed with well-wishers. G'raha's heart beat faster at R'yhuven protectively tucking him into the crook of his shoulder to handle the now rowdy crowd. Social interactions were an area in which the natural-born performer shined, smoothly rolling from offering thanks to expertly deflecting inquiries about their private life with the charm and wit he was famous for.

Despite the title of Muirenval's books, in the end he determined he never saw R'yhuven love anyone before he died, not even the author himself. This proved true - the love of R'yhuven's life was G'raha, but he didn't meet Muirenval until the liberation of Ala Mhigo. So for all G'raha's studying R'yhuven's public behavior around the one he loved remained uncharted territory, which was why he wanted to see it. Considering how possessive R'yhuven became if G'raha had the slightest hint of another person's smell on him when he came home G'raha anticipated being held tight and whisked away to where they could be alone.

"Oh but we do, isn't that right Exarch?"

He cheerfully agreed. They shared a laugh at confirming they sometimes argued like any couple without any indication of R'yhuven wanting to flee. Quite the opposite - the smaller Miqo'te remained in his shoulder, but R'yhuven seemed eager to show him off rather than keep him hidden. Every interaction saw R'yhuven subtly angle his body to point towards him so they were both centerpieces of the conversation.

Most endearing, however, were the subtle touches. R'yhuven's fingers constantly sought out some part of G'raha while they talked. 

A light caress of his nose or forehead.

An absent brush over his neck.

A feathered trace along the edge of an ear.

 _"Look at him; he's mine,"_ wove in silently amongst elegantly chosen words.

Combined, R'yhuven's actions evoked a tender softness G'raha had never felt before. He decided not to be fussy and let his feelings truly flow through him, rewarding R'yhuven and their audience both with emphatic nods that sent his ears flying, and shy, hand-waving not-denials of what activities they partook of at home.

Several conversations later people slowly returned to their tasks, their excitement and curiosity satisfied. "I'm mighty sorry for all this." The guard nervously apologized to R'yhuven and G'raha.

"Honestly, it was rather nice not to be seen as the Crystal Exarch. I cannot recall the last time I had such fun." G'raha offered a sincere reply that lightened the guard's spirit. "Keep them safe."

* * *

The Miqo'te continued on. But only a few steps past the Plaza R'yhuven came to a halt and ducked into a secluded corner. When G'raha saw him sagged against the wall with a hand to his chest he feared the worst. "Oh Gods, did you touch too many people Yhuven?!"

"No, that isn't it…" The quiet reply floated up from the stone. "I just…"

Dark-blue hair slid back and forth across R'yhuven's bare shoulders as he shook his head to clear it. "Raha. May I kiss you?"

An unfamiliar yet intriguing quantity lie behind the brown of R'yhuven's eyes. "Thank you for asking." G'raha smiled reassuringly. "You have my blessing."

R'yhuven pulled G'raha against him. Being pressed to his lover while trapped in the snug space, the wild beating of R'yhuven's heart filling his sensitive ears, wrapped G'raha in a coziness that appealed to his typically subdued inner Miqo'te. He dared to purr just a little to comfort them, and it was returned in kind to cancel out the peculiar sound of vibrating crystal G'raha made.

Then, G'raha found his head carefully cradled between R'yhuven's hands. He readied himself for having to pry an impassioned Warrior of Darkness from his lips so they could resume their day. They went untouched, however, in favor of a shaky kiss to the top of his head between his ears.

"Whew. This is real."

Whisper light breath rustled G'raha's hair. "I wasn't sure. Being able to tell so many people we love each other…it's only been a dream until now. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. And you!"

Another kiss graced G'raha's head before he found it tipped upward. "You showed the Crystarium the real you. It'll be the talk of the town in no time!"

"Good."

They stared at the other fondly. G'raha slipped his right arm within R'yhuven's left, resuming their walk. Snuggling was something he would rather do in private. "Although you _were_ rather touchy-feely back there. Are you sure you are unharmed?"

"Yeah. I'd talked to and picked up most of their songs already."

"….come again…?" Something about that didn't sit right with G'raha. "How could you manage such a feat?"

"Weeellll…" R'yhuven's ear flicked a few times with the drawn out word. "I, umm…"

Stalling was unacceptable. "Yhuven!"

"Ah, I!" His eyes widened in panic. "I have to talk to everyone I see because you never know when they'll have something interesting to say I get most of my work that way and sometimes I have to talk to them multiple times because I don't know if they're done talking or have something else interesting to say I just-"

Having had his fun at R'yhuven's expense, G'raha shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I am fully aware of your utterly exhausting need to speak with every warm body in your vicinity, my dear overworked hero. I was merely curious how you managed to know so many in _that particular_ crowd. Even you could not know the entirety of the Crystarium's residents…could you?"

"Hah! Don't underestimate me!"

The force with which R'yhuven pulled G'raha to him took the lighter Miqo'te off one foot for a second, startling G'raha into yelping. R'yhuven offered his tail around his waist for stabilization, then left it as they started down the steps to the Markets. "But now I know you haven't stepped foot outside in too long. With all the Warrior of Light goings-on lately there've been plenty of people leaving, but there's also a growing movement of those who feel their duty's to guard the Crystarium since it's such an important part of Norvrandt too. They reached out to me recently for some pointers - today's the day they chose to do training exercises in Lakeland."

Silence. G'raha focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Every blink of his watering eyes brought flashes of memories from before he left the Source - expectant, stressed faces in planning meetings, blood-streaked hands from Ironworks engineers giving their very lives to modify the Crystal Tower for G'raha's absolutely mad journey. The burden of gifts he never asked for nearly pulled G'raha into an abyss he couldn't escape from until he found friends who let him be G'raha Tia, not the Administrator of the Crystal Tower. It was then that he finally understood: far from deceiving him, R'yhuven had given him the most precious, fragile gift any hero had.

Normalcy.

The time between heroic acts where they could sit back and breathe, hopefully reaping the benefits of their hard work, pretending for even a few hours they were an average citizen living a typical life. Nights full of food, laughter, and song between expeditions at Saint Coinach's Find had been R'yhuven's gift to G'raha, and now he was returning it tenfold.

"How neglectful of me to not know." The Exarch pulled himself together to finally reply. "I will have to provide aid-"

"-another time. Markets are awaiting!"

And like that, with a firm interruption and a knowing pat to the back of his crystalline hand, G'raha was put back on the proper path for the day. _A brief stumble, but he caught me as I knew he would._

This time G'raha knocked R'yhuven off balance by headbutting his side enthusiastically. "Whoa! Why you!"

"Order me around will you?" G'raha put on his best mock unhappy face. "Hmph!"

R'yhuven aggressively ruffled G'raha's hair, careful to avoid the crystalbloom. The pair continued to playfully harass each other as the stalls came into view, the sun filtering through the azure glass above highlighting the gifts being exchanged between the two weary but hope-filled heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the Exarch has a big a fan club as he does outside of it? That is a quest line I would love to see - let our WoLs join!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food, music, and small children doing what they do best - the Exarch's time off continues with a slightly sweetened touch :)

The Musica Universalis Markets saw them drawing attention once more. No gathering formed around G'raha and R'yhuven, but as people observed them while shopping they offered more kind encouragement and admissions of flustered admiration. _It is truly intriguing how many devoted followers I have, apparently even before revealing my face. I'm far from being as charismatic as Yhuven…this feeling…_

"You're glowing, Exarch!"

"What?!"

G'raha's immediate reaction was to stare at his arm. It looked normal enough. "I am?"

"Not…haha!" R'yhuven did a poor job of holding in a laugh. "Not literally! Your aura. Your soul. Compliments are nice, aren't they? Ones not from me I mean."

His voice held no offense. If anything, R'yhuven gave off an air of pride at the thought. "You'll outshine the crystalbloom at this rate!"

"Be that as it may, I still want yours over anyone else's." The moment deserved no less than G'raha's full honesty. "It _is_ nice, yet also odd for me to admit as a lauded scholar. Why do the compliments now fill me with a different kind of joy…?"

R'yhuven pinched G'raha's cheek as they approached the material supplier's stall. "That's because they're about you, the person, rather than your skill. And they're all coming from the hearts of people who don't know you that intimately."

Their steps slowed. "When you've changed the world so deeply you leave an imprint of yourself behind…"

A contemplative air surrounded the Warrior of Light. "When your actions take root past the superficial and start to yield real change…that's when everyone's words truly touch you."

"Hey, R'yhuven!"

Vral, the material supplier, shouted and waved at them, preventing G'raha from asking about R'yhuven's insights. "I got in a new shipment of fabric!"

As soon as he heard "fabric" R'yhuven's ears and tail perked straight up. "Really?! I'll be right there!"

Disappointment began to sour G'raha's mood when R'yhuven pulled away. "Raha. Finish your walk."

Sturdy hands grabbed G'raha's shoulders. The two men stood locked in the other's gaze, then R'yhuven pulled the crystalbloom from G'raha's ponytail to place it in his hands and clasp them together. "Take some time to look at what you've built, okay?"

His tail whipped through the air excitedly as he bounded away, leaving G'raha and his new companion behind. _That's twice. 'Take some time to look at what I've built' - just scruff me like a petulant kitten why don't you? Even though I'm older than you now, I'm still the student trying to grasp your lessons…_

Sandaled feet carried the Exarch up the nearby stairs to stand at the edge of the upper platform. He watched Vral and R'yhuven interact below. The Elf repeatedly reached behind him, picking up bolts of fabric and placing them in a pile. Thanks to his constant hand gestures R'yhuven had no problems keeping from touching them. He didn't make his affliction public, so he often covered for himself by asking goods be set aside so he could 'examine them all at once for his safety'.

Other patrons came and went during their exchange, and almost all found themselves pulled in. Now more than ever R'yhuven stood out as a style icon - every facet of his presentation was tailored just for him, from his clothing to his perfume and hair accessories. Today he wore an off the shoulder coat cut low in the front and back, with loose cloth pants and knee-high boots. Having grown up wearing barely anything on the La Noscean plains, R'yhuven was at his most comfortable the more exposed he was. And he certainly never exploited having his attractive form on display for attention or to garner small favors.

G'raha spun the flower between his fingers in amusement. R'yhuven waved a hand over himself for an entranced woman, pointing out to her how the dark green fabric for his coat came from Vral's stock, then bowed courteously when she made a purchase of something similar and went on her way with a dreamy smile. _That's one observation down. Now for what you truly meant._

The three shopkeeps on the platform were happy to see him. Business was booming thanks to those departing from the Crystarium purchasing supplies, and as promised if confronted by a patron G'raha made sure to send them off with a smile. Each of the vendors was firmly rooted to their stalls, however, in no small part due to having a great amount of respect for the image of the Exarch.

\--

Aether sparkled and danced off the petals peeking out from G'raha's hands as he returned to the edge of the platform, this time on the opposite side to not be distracted by R'yhuven again. Together they kept vigil over the steady flow of people and goods passing through the lively courtyard below and along the walkways above.

_I remember when this was all…nothing. When I came here with the Crystal Tower the stress of the journey triggered a full diagnostic cycle that incapacitated me for days. I awoke to people desperately attempting to flee sin eaters outside the Tower doors - of course I let them in. Once they realized it was safe they began to invite more and more refugees. Eventually food and supplies became scarce and their numbers were more than the safe parts of the Tower could hold…and thus the Crystarium was born. All because I chose to protect them._

G'raha clutched the flower to his breast. _And now they stay after the danger has passed and the city's ultimate purpose has been fulfilled, now that I no longer have value to them. At my lowest I used to think I was nothing more than a vessel for the hopes and dreams of others with no room left for my own. But we've all begun to make our own ways while still relying on each other…and I have found other things to serve as a vessel for…_

His tail betrayed his thoughts, sending his robes to and fro. Binding the Allagan-augmented body he'd been gifted to R'yhuven's had been purely G'raha's wish, and he hadn't regretted it for a single moment. "I truly am failing at not thinking about you today…huh?!"

A mysterious something suddenly grabbed G'raha's tail - not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to know it was purposeful. Whipping around revealed a small set of hands flying backwards off a stack of boxes from the lower level to G'raha's side, having lost their grip. In a panic he returned the loose crystalbloom to his ponytail and caught his miniature assailant by the arms.

Large, bright hazel eyes and white scales greeted him as he set them down in front of him. "Ooooh!"

The young Drahn girl didn't seem fazed by her near-fall. Her light orange hair pulled into pigtails bobbed over her blue sundress, sandals, and matching shoulder bag as she examined G'raha with a child's dancing enthusiasm. "It's true! You ARE dressed like my doll!"

"Your what?" G'raha was still recovering from the swift rescue.

"My doll!" She repeatedly haughtily, clearly expecting G'raha to already know what she meant. "That my momma made for me!"

Fortunately she provided a visual example. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a doll and forced it into G'raha's hands. "Here!"

Before the felt fully touched him G'raha saw what she meant. His mind went blank at the lovingly crafted replica of him, or rather the Crystal Exarch. Every small detail was there, down to the patterns on his hood and a tiny gold staff. _Whomever your mother is, she has been around me quite a bit. Wait…_

He mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner. Her family was well known to him. Her name was Elliwise, and her sister Vera ran the deliveries for Hanji-Fae, whom G'raha ordered groceries from quite often. The girls lost their birth family at Holminster Switch, but were rescued by a Drahn couple who were members of the Crystarium Guard that decided to take them in. Both women fought valiantly during the defense of Lakeland and were still recovering from their injuries. One was a master with a needle, happily turning out knit creations during her time off to the amused chagrin of her wife.

"So!" Elliwise continued. "Do you like the Crystal Exarch too? Is that why you're dressed like him?"

G'raha's eye, ears, and tail twitched. "What if I 'am' the Crystal Exarch?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You can't trick me! My doll doesn't have Mystel ears!"

And he wilted. "Well I guess you have me there."

"It's okay. _I'm_ his biggest fan!"

Elliwise took back her toy, hugging it to her tightly. "He sent my mommies to save big sis and me from the sin eaters. And he uses the Crystal Tower to keep the city safe! I want to meet him so I can tell him 'thank you'!"

It set back his repairs, but G'raha had to temporarily disable his ability to cry to keep from burdening someone who had already seen too much in her short life with his tears, even if they were of happiness. "I am sure he already knows. Every time you hug your doll he can feel it, I promise."

The extra large squeeze that prompted definitely reached G'raha. He still had a loose child on his hands, however. "Is someone watching you right now you need to return to?"

"Nope!" Elliwise's tail waved back and forth. "Miss Hanji-Fae said I could play with you as long as I wanted! What's your name?"

No substitute came to G'raha fast enough. "G'raha. But!"

Leaning down, he made a show of looking around and whispering to her as if he had Norvrandt's largest secret. "No one can know. You see, the Exarch is very busy, so sometimes he asks me to take his place and walk around. So if you hear anyone call me by his name play along, okay?"

"Yes!" The young Drahn cheered, then shushed herself shyly. "I mean yes, I will. Can I ask you a question about him?"

"Of course."

Her cheeks puffed cutely. "Everyone calls him 'The Crystal Exarch' or 'The Exarch'. Does that mean his first name is 'The'?"

In all his years no one had ever asked G'raha such a thing. Words failed him, leaving him to open and shut his mouth as he tried to think of a reasonable answer. Elliwise cocked her head curiously. "Uhhh-"

"I'm done!"

Blessed salvation flounced its way up the stairs. Like the knight G'raha said he didn't need R'yhuven came to his rescue clearly in good spirits. "Oh hey, you have company!"

"Another one!"

Small fingers pointed in R'yhuven's direction. "You look like my doll too!"

"Eh?"

Both Miqo'te reacted with the same surprise. As nonchalantly as the first time Elliwise used her free hand to retrieve a new felt doll and hand it to R'yhuven. The Warrior of Darkness paused at the contact but recovered without alerting Elliwise. "Aww, look at this!"

He held the equally lovingly crafted and played with doll aloft, his lips quivering with the same emotions G'raha had gone through. Dressed in white Paladin armor and sporting a tiny braided hair bun, it was as detailed as the Exarch version. "It looks just like me, even my hair pins! Who made this?"

"One of her mothers. Elliwise." G'raha turned to her with a friendly smile. "Did she make you this because the Warrior of Darkness saved them both in Lakeland?"

"Yes! Oh wow!" She ran a circle around R'yhuven, examining him from every angle. "Are you the real Warrior of Darkness?"

R'yhuven puffed up pridefully. "Of course! The Exarch and I are taking a stroll today."

Elliwise folded her arms. "But that's G'raha, not the real Mister The! He's really busy so he can't go out - is the Warrior super busy? Are you taking his place like G'raha is? And is his first name 'The' too?"

Dark blue exasperatedly flicked behind its owner. " _G'raha_. I trust you have a good explanation for all this."

He did not.

"Uuuu…Yhuven…"

As G'raha wrung his hands pitifully Elliwise waved to get their attention back. "Is your name Yhuven Mister The Warrior?"

"I-it's R'yhuven…" Rare were the times R'yhuven stammered. Realizing it was because he was still fidgeting G'raha breathed in to calm himself. A small frown crossed R'yhuven's lips, one likely only G'raha would notice, but it left the shorter man curious. "G'raha and I are friends in taking over for the two of them."

"R'yhuven!" Elliwise repeated happily. "Can I walk with you? I-"

Her stomach decided to make its empty anger known. Embarrassed, she tried futilely to cover it, still holding the Exarch doll. "Would you like lunch Elliwise?" G'raha offered.

"Yes! Lunch with older brothers G'raha and R'yhuven sounds fun!" She cheered.

"O-older…brother…"

Crimson slowly flushed R'yhuven's cheeks. _I don't know which of them is cuter. I'm glad my mishandling this situation led to such a sight._ Only willpower kept G'raha from humming in contentment. "To Hanji-Fae's stall then. We can eat at the park."

Elliwise looked between them thoughtfully. While R'yhuven was distracted she reclaimed her doll, one in each hand. For a moment she seemed ready to put them in her bag, but motioned for G'raha to kneel down. "Come here!"

He obeyed shyly, expecting her to finish and cling to his neck for carrying. Instead Elliwise went behind him. R'yhuven's eyes followed her, widening as several tugs came from the back of G'raha's robes.

\--

Two blushing Miqo'te and their cheerful Drahn charge departed the food stall carrying lunch a short time later. Elliwise's feet barely brushed the ground - she hung between G'raha and R'yhuven, her hands securely in theirs as they all walked together at her insistence. An airy, out of tune children's song accompanied her equally light step, its singer seemingly oblivious to her guardians' predicament.

Two tiny versions of them rode in G'raha's hood, facing outward so they could see of course. _"Since the real Crystal Exarch and Warrior of Darkness can't be here, my dolls can walk around for them while you play with me!"_ Had been Elliwise's reasoning, and neither Miqo'te would dare argue. She'd even made room for the crystalbloom in G'raha's ponytail, sticking it in the same space as the Exarch doll's staff.

The felt dolls weighed barely anything physically. The pure innocence of their presence and the one who put them there proved a heavy burden for the adults tasked to watch over it all, however. Fortunately, extreme self-consciousness weighed just enough more to keep their minds off that and on all the passersby waving and cooing at the saccharine nature of the scene.

But Elliwise was thrilled. As they arrived at the tree R'yhuven had claimed as his relaxation spot his first night on the First G'raha couldn't help but to smile.

Their Drahn passenger pulled herself up on the Miqo'tes' arms to fling herself onto the grass at the foot of the tree. "Hiyah! Can we eat now?"

R'yhuven and G'raha sat beside her, both their backs against the textured wood. G'raha retrieved one of the paper-wrapped fried potato treats and handed it up. "Yes we can - here you are."

"YAY!"

Elliwise immediately wedged right between the pair of adults and crunched away. R'yhuven shared G'raha's look of happiness as he took his two croquettes in hand. After merging with the Crystal Tower G'raha no longer needed to eat, but he thankfully could still taste and enjoy food. Yet today's meal sat in his hands touched only by his picking fingers. "You know…"

He caught R'yhuven and Elliwise's attention, but bade them to keep eating while he spoke. "The Exarch gave Hanji-Fae's mother this recipe."

"Really?!" From where it laid curled around her Elliwise's tail flicked excitedly.

"Indeed. Back when Lady Lyna was young, he made it for her lunch when she went to visit her friends. They liked it so much they all wanted their own…so he gave it to the owner of the food stall at the time so the whole Crystarium could enjoy it."

What G'raha didn't say was how many catastrophes he had on the Source learning how to cook. From his time at Saint Coinach's Find and Muirenval's books he knew of R'yhuven's tastes, and wanted to do whatever he could to reach out to his unaware hero. It was a happy side effect that others had gotten to benefit from his hard work, but he only ever intended to cook for one person's palette.

The empty wrappers in R'yhuven's hands made every burn worth it. G'raha reached over to pluck a breadcrumb from his face, eating it on couples' instinct before starting in on his own food. "U-umm, well…"

R'yhuven averted his eyes quickly. "Why don't I play you a song while your stomach settles Elliwise?"

He pulled out his most treasured lute, the one given to him by his mentor, and gave it a quick strum. Then to G'raha's surprise R'yhuven flopped over past Elliwise to lie on his leg. Expert fingers drew an elegantly peaceful tune from the lute's strings with ease, captivating their audience of one. She pulled her dolls from G'raha's hood to listen, tightly holding them with starry eyes.

Sneakily, R'yhuven flipped his tail to where Elliwise could see it, and waved it about playfully. The dolls shifted to one arm while she batted the dark blue fur and laughed. Through it all R'yhuven's playing never faltered in a testament to his skill. _Would this be us if we were together with children…?_ G'raha couldn't help but to wonder.

"R'yhuven…could you play _Oriyrn, Melphil Loria_?"

His fingers skipped a note. "Are you sure? You've never…"

_"You've never sang out in the open for the Crystarium"_ was what G'raha knew R'yhuven wanted to say. "I know. But today I think I am finally ready."

The Bard shifted to a more comfortable position rather than sitting up. G'raha had to resist hugging him. "You've got it then."

At the first notes the Mor Dhonan night breeze blew over G'raha. He was back beneath his favorite crystal outcropping near the Find, spending a fairy tale night with a man who had purposely given himself a headache pulling songs from old Allagan tomes just to surprise him. Music was the only language they spoke for hours, letting the notes from R'yhuven's lute and G'raha's voice crest and swell over the azure dotted landscape towards the Crystal Tower.

So too was it now. The whole world faded away with the opening notes of G'raha's request, which seamlessly became two songs, then three.

[ _Warning. Activity levels rising above automated repair threshold. Further increases will disrupt the repair process and begin preparation for a full diagnostic cycle._ ]

_UGH…huh?_

He blinked.

"Wait WHAT??"

They had a not-so-small audience. Everyone listened quietly in the grass and stairs around them. Elliwise had fallen asleep snuggled into G'raha's side, her feet up R'yhuven's stomach with dolls and tail still in her hands.

Upon noticing their Exarch's surprise the onlookers applauded respectfully. For the second time that day G'raha found himself surrounded by friendly faces pleased by his personal talents. He rather liked it.

"Welcome back." R'yhuven stowed his lute to sit upright. Completely ignoring the crowd, he brushed the back of his hand against G'raha's cheek lovingly. "I've never seen you sing so strongly before. If you hadn't snapped back I might have indulged you through the night."

Ripples and small gasps ran through the crowd. They picked up on the mood and dispersed. Several conversations on how beautifully the Exarch sang drifted to his perked ears, embarrassing and emboldening him. "It felt just like old times."

One figure in the crowd made a beeline for the pair. "Elly!"

Vera, Elliwise's sister, ran up to them. "Exarch! Sir R'yhuven! I'm so sorry for this!"

Her voice roused her sister. She blinked awake, yawned, and stretched her feet out completely into R'yhuven's stomach. "Hey big sis!"

"It was no trouble at all." A pang of guilt hit G'raha as he watched Elliwise stand. "Although she asked to play with us and we never did."

"No worries - I still had fun!"

Elliwise took her sister's hand to head back to Hanji-Fae's stall. "Bye-bye Mister Exarch and Mister Warrior of Darkness!"

Something tugged at G'raha's robes. He watched the sisters' backs move away, then turned to a snickering R'yhuven. "What is amusing?"

"You!"

R'yhuven grinned like a fool and reached for G'raha's hood. The two felt dolls, one still holding the flower, were presented to him like prizes. "You're so good with kids, pretending to not be the Exarch to go along with her fun."

G'raha took the Exarch doll, holding it close. He couldn't help giving it a squeeze. "She was the one who said I was not him - I merely followed her lead."

"Oh Raha…maybe you're a toy as well…"

Chiming rang out from where R'yhuven flicked G'raha's right arm. "She knew exactly who you were. It's not like you can just find other people half made of crystal walking around. Besides!"

He raised a finger for emphasis. "Of all the things she went on about _her name wasn't one of them_. But you already knew it. You blew your own cover!"

G'raha's ears dropped. "I…I did…I feel very foolish now…"

Man and doll were swept into R'yhuven's embrace. "Don't. It was sweet. She even gave us her dolls as a thank you for meeting her role models. I bet she'll tell all her friends about today!"

Even R'yhuven's perfume couldn't calm G'raha down this time. "How am I this old and still??" 

Gentle pats soothed his head. The Warrior of Darkness doll found its way back to its partner in G'raha's hands for support. "There there. Some things time just can't change. Don't you open letters with fish?"

"Uuuuu…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may now officially be out of the realm of pure fluff, but a little barechested hunting never hurt right?

Once G'raha finished being flustered and had his fill of head pats, he and R'yhuven finished their tour of the Markets. His passengers took their previous seat in G'raha's hood. They unintentionally gathered orders for copies of the charming dolls from curious patrons, both children and adults.

Bright orange began to tinge the light filtering through the glass overhead as they stood in a quiet spot out of the main thoroughfare. "It is getting late. We should head home Yhuven."

"Fiiiine…" R'yhuven huffed with a laugh. "I guess you've honored my request by causing enough trouble today."

G'raha's return laugh was much drier. "Haha. I do not believe I was the one constantly fondling the flower in my hair and having to make up excuses as to where it came from, was I?"

"Mraow…"

This time G'raha reached up to give the head pats. "Exactly. I am looking forward to making dinner, it has been a while."

R'yhuven suddenly turned serious. "You will not."

"Wha-"

Quick as lightning, he snatched G'raha's crystalline arm and held it firmly. "How long have the repairs been going on? All day?"

"No-!"

The denial came from pride rather than deceit. It didn't matter. G'raha knew R'yhuven could never truly be angry with him - he had already tried and failed several times - but R'yhuven's firmly closed eyes and agitated tail said he was close. "Don't lie to me…"

His grip tightened. "Don't lie to me about this body, Raha! I know it as well as my own - you gave it to me, remember?"

All G'raha could do was look away as R'yhuven continued. "You've reeked of excess aether since we met today. And I can tell you're reacting slower than usual."

He ran out of energy and let go. "Nnhh…I don't want anything made by you when you're like this. You aren't allowed to be anything but perfect around me."

"…you are right, as always Yhuven." The scolding turned its recipient shy. Several tugs at R'yhuven's coat convinced him to look down. G'raha stretched up on his toes to softly touch noses, fully disarming his lover. "Would you make dinner then?"

That immediately sent R'yhuven into "eager kitten" mode. "Really? We haven't used the fire pit much have we?"

He pressed their faces closer together, lost in thought. "It's late but the butcher might still have decent stock. I'll go and-"

This time G'raha interrupted. "'You will not'. You are not allowed either. Seeing how I need not eat at all, I refuse to ingest a meal made with anything but the absolute best."

Slow understanding visibly washed over R'yhuven. "You want me to…go hunting for dinner?"

He swallowed audibly at G'raha's nod, the wide brown of his eyes reflecting the afternoon light. The well-studied Miqo'te knew exactly what he was asking. As a member of the R tribe R'yhuven had grown up on the La Noscean plains. But his particular part of the tribe was incredibly remote, and for it was considered feral and uncivilized even by Miqo'te standards. R'yhuven quickly adapted to urban life and standards once he left, but G'raha had exceedingly intimate knowledge of the untamed feline who slept within the heart of the Warrior of Light.

"Consider it done. But." R'yhuven tapped his foot thoughtfully. "No matter what I hunt, it'll produce way more resources than the two of us can use. I won't take from nature just to throw away most of it."

"Let us fly to Fort Jobb then. We can check in there so Lyna does not kill me upon my return, and they can most certainly make use of what we cannot."

"Uh huh…"

G'raha tried incredibly hard to feign innocence. As an R tribe Miqo'te there was one animal R'yhuven would gravitate towards in Lakeland. Knowing of his deeply ingrained worship of nature preventing him from wasting a kill and the proximity of the fort had no influence on G'raha's request at all.

After a moment of contemplation R'yhuven started dragging G'raha towards the nearest aetheryte. "Let's not waste time then! Weathering is calling!"

_I thought so. You're not the only one who wants to show their partner off today._

When they arrived R'yhuven hesitated. "You know."

His merger with the Crystal Tower had caused him to go noseblind, but G'raha didn't need a Miqo'te's sense of smell to pick up on the raw sensuality pouring off R'yhuven. Low purring accented R'yhuven's sultry demeanor. "Don't think I don't realize what's going on. You're being a complete asshole right now."

"Yhuven, not in front of the children!"

The dolls and flowers were smugly plucked from G'raha and stowed in R'yhuven's bags. "Better. And…"

Their first full kiss for the day, held in plain sight of the entire Musica Universalis Markets, served to fan G'raha's single remaining appetite hotter. "I know. That _is_ why you love me, is it not?"

"Fucking brat…"

The soft, affectionate swear was almost too quiet for G'raha to hear. As the foremost expert on all things R'yhuven he knew how to play him at the razor's edge of hedonism and challenge. If R'yhuven could swear he hadn't fallen to his baser urges just yet.

A heavy sigh ruffled G'raha's bangs. "You're the most selfishly selfless person I know Raha."

His robes rustled in a patronizing curtsey. "Why thank you. I learned from the best."

\--

Lakeland flew past at a steady clip. The pair soared over the vivid purple trees atop a Crystarium amaro graciously provided for free by the handlers. Whether the waiver was due to the riders being the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness, or because the handlers were paid in full by witnessing said Warrior insisting they ride the same mount and sweeping the Exarch off his feet to place him in the saddle kicking and screaming, G'raha couldn't say.

Despite the injury to his dignity G'raha enjoyed his first ride through the skies alongside R'yhuven instead of on a separate mount. The amaro could make its way to Fort Jobb without assistance, allowing the Miqo'te to become a comfortable tangle of arms and tail for the duration of the trip. R'yhuven's back proved a pleasant pillow, and G'raha allowed his age to show a little by napping to help make up for the repair time he'd lost by his actions throughout the day.

In no time, however, they landed at the fort. Word of their plans had been sent ahead, including a directive to not fuss over preparations for the Exarch's arrival. To G'raha's delight only the fort's amaro handlers and the handful of soldiers he and R'yhuven passed on their way out appeared to have any knowledge they were there. He wasn't up for pomp and circumstance right now.

Unexpected friendly faces from earlier in the day greeted the pair on the road. Members of the civilian defense force R'yhuven had identified at the Crystarium aetheryte were assembled just outside Fort Jobb's gates. A Galdjent woman dressed in heavy armor and holding herself in a manner what suggested she was more experienced in battle than the average citizen waved them over. "Oi, R'yhuven, Exarch!"

"Hey Kelmina!"

R'yhuven waved back enthusiastically but didn't leave G'raha's side. Taking the hint, Kelmina left the group to meet them instead, bowing courteously to G'raha and offering R'yhuven a hearty handshake. "Thanks for your support today - everyone you spoke to earlier's been pretty fired up, and the ones that missed it are jealous! Seems like you're stalking us at this point though…what brings you out here this time of evening?"

"I assure you Lady Kelmina, I meant every kind word I said today." G'raha humbly offered. "We simply happen to have business in Weathering."

Wickedly mischievous thoughts crossed G'raha's mind. "For a hunt. Our original thought had been to donate our excess spoils to the Fort, but if your people could use them we would be happy to provide them to you instead. Please join us."

The small squeak from his side let G'raha know he had chosen wisely. "You hear that everyone??" Kelmina's voice boomed over her group's curious conversations. "We're going to escort the Warrior of Darkness AND the Crystal Exarch! We can't help much - you're all just starting out, and they really don't need our protection - but stay alert and use your training as best you can. There's field experience waiting at the end of this for you!"

Her encouragement rallied their spirits, cementing her role as their leader to G'raha. Once they settled into formation Kelmina let the Miqo'te lead the way. R'yhuven hadn't moved or said a word since G'raha altered their plans.

"Yhuven?"

"…"

He wasn't worried. G'raha knew R'yhuven felt overwhelmed in a positive way. Asking him to hunt had already affected him. Asking him to hunt with an audience who admired him was silently stroking his ego in all the best ways. The professional in R'yhuven wouldn't let him roll on the ground like G'raha was sure he wanted to, but his looped tail, high-held ears, and light gait all signaled his joy.

\--

Once in the northern forests of Weathering R'yhuven seemed ready to explode. G'raha had mercy on him, signaling for everyone to halt the instant R'yhuven's nose twitched in the telltale sign he could smell his prey.

Just as predicted, when G'raha lightly skimmed the aetheric signatures around them he found coelurosaurs. Raptors of the First, coelurosaurs thrived off the other wildlife living among Weathering's trees, and would be any R tribe Miqo'te's first choice to hunt.

"Shall we show them how the Warrior of Darkness handles a bow Yhuven?"

A firm nod. The proud hunter was all business now. Deft fingers quickly unbuttoned his coat, sending the dark green fabric fluttering into G'raha's waiting arms. Next his boots and socks came off. Whispering rose from the crowd when they weren't replaced. Lastly he reached for the hairpins in his bags. G'raha stole them first, carefully braiding R'yhuven's hair and pinning it into the bun he preferred for keeping it out of his way. He made extra sure the style was properly secured - having R'yhuven's hair come loose at an inopportune time could be fatal, and the pins themselves could serve as weapons if needed and had to be properly positioned.

G'raha gave his work a once over. Satisfied, he playfully pushed R'yhuven towards the trees. Silence blanketed the audience, including G'raha, when R'yhuven turned towards them. It was hard to keep a bit of drool from gathering at the corner of G'raha's mouth at the tempting sight of shirtless, barefoot R'yhuven exuding as wild an air as nature itself. Some did escape when, effortlessly as a fish gliding through water, the Bard turned Paladin flipped backward into a handstand, then sprang up into the nearest tree without disturbing a single leaf.

"Wicked white…" Kelmina swore in awe. "What godly power lets a man be that solidly built _and_ that agile?? I need to work on my training!"

_Oh, if only you knew how right you were…_ The thought chased behind the hand wiping G'raha's mouth. It was Hydaelyn's blessing that let R'yhuven keep an Archer's agility with a Gladiator's build, along with plenty of sparring the Lancer he kept at home.

R'yhuven moved so naturally through the trees almost no one on the ground could find him. After a hundred years it was impossible for him to escape G'raha's gaze, however. Tracing his aether led to a tree directly above an unsuspecting, pristine coelurosaur. Longbows were the solitary plains hunter's companion, but in the trees shortbows reigned supreme. To the Godsbow both were natural as his limbs, and G'raha watched, transfixed, as R'yhuven fluidly nocked an arrow to a shortbow of such exceptional quality most of the Gods' Quiver would weep just to lay their eyes on it. G'raha's tears were already shed - the same bow had accompanied R'yhuven through much of his trek to the Crystal Tower.

Unconsciously G'raha's fingers clenched, yearning to be in the trees, ears perked, tail stretched out for balance, and nose to the winds taking the shot alongside his hero. At the same time he was glad he didn't defile the achingly beautiful portrait of R'yhuven blending into the primal forest, effortlessly loosing a perfect arrow into his prey. None of the other coelurosaurs noticed their fellow falling dead to the ground mid-step. Kelmina and her group cleared the area instead by collectively gasping and breaking out in applause when someone finally noticed.

Then they screamed at R'yhuven's sudden reappearance back in their midst. Another round of applause rang out as he rose to his feet from where he'd landed on all fours, but R'yhuven didn't pay his adoring fans any attention. _I did a good job, didn't I?_ was written across the eager face fixed on G'raha's. It almost felt absurd for such a man to need the Crystal Exarch's approval for anything. Yet he constantly submitted himself so readily it humbled and empowered G'raha.

_Who's the real manipulative asshole here…?_

R'yhuven's acknowledgement came in the form of a long, slow blink. In a flash of dark blue fur he sped over to retrieve his kill, launching right into a lesson on proper field dressing and butchering of raptors on his equally swift return. Never the serious teacher the Miqo'te's excitement spread to his students, leaving even Kelmina doubled over in laughter at his animated yet thorough demonstrations.

\--

Early evening dyed the skies purple by the end of the school day. The raptor shank R'yhuven and G'raha needed waited timelessly within R'yhuven's aetherial bags. The rest of the coelurosaur was fully accounted for personally by Kelmina on both Miqo'tes' insistence. R'yhuven made his stance clear early on, but when some defense force members dragged their feet on the importance of not leaving waste a few inspiring words from the Crystal Exarch helped them see differently. Resourcefulness was a companion he knew all too well.

"We'd better be on our way before it gets too late!"

Firm muscles rippling beneath tanned skin as R'yhuven casually rolled a shoulder kept G'raha from seeing Kelmina's response. Pants remained the only form of clothing left on R'yhuven's form, the coat and shoes having gone to his storage. Fortunately the view distracted everyone, including one Galdjent woman who had dropped any pretense. There was no mistaking her body language and casual flirting as she "helped" R'yhuven teach. G'raha considered his mission accomplished.

G'raha remained in his own world, tuning out the formalities between R'yhuven and Kelmina. Coy bashfulness saw Kelmina turn away slightly, until:

"Does the Exarch need an escort back to Fort Jobb?"

Not "do you _both_ need an escort back to Fort Jobb?"

Nor "would the Exarch _like_ an escort back to Fort Jobb?"

But "does the Exarch _need_ an escort back to Fort Jobb?"

Fury painted G'raha's formerly sunshine and R'yhuven filled world red. Across from him they continued talking, but G'raha heard nothing except his extremely vocal complaints about manhandling being ignored while R'yhuven threw him into an amaro saddle earlier.

His still-smarting dignity snapped. Without any warning G'raha lunged at R'yhuven, taking him down completely by surprise. No one moved to help as G'raha recovered, picked R'yhuven up, and hefted him over his head triumphantly.

"HEY!!" 

"So."

G'raha turned to face Kelmina. Everyone remained speechless.

"MRAOW! HISSSSS!!"

No amount of writhing, screeching, or swatting was going to make G'raha put R'yhuven down. "About your offer. No, the Exarch does not _need_ an escort anywhere within Lakeland."

"O…okay then…" Kelmina stammered, her eyes glued to the airborne ball of furry indignation. "We'll start heading back…"

G'raha remained steadfast when R'yhuven added kicking to his escape attempts. "WHY YOU! I AM NOT A FUCKING NUT!!"

The looks on the faces of the defense force as they hurriedly escaped the scene were priceless. R'yhuven's protest didn't mean what they thought it meant - G'raha's actions had nothing to do with his mental state, and everything to do with moving Leannan Sith seeds while in the Grand Cosmos. After the fight ended R'yhuven sarcastically whispered to Alisaie how with the seed over his head G'raha finally matched his height. Echoes of their snickering still rang in G'raha's ears to this day.

Once the Miqo'te were alone G'raha made to drop R'yhuven onto his behind like the seed as well. The plan fell flat when his arms began to shake and not cooperate. Without an audience R'yhuven had gone silent and limp, adding to his weight. Given G'raha's diminished capacity he couldn't keep the show up for long, only meaning to briefly tease.

"How is it down there?"

"…"

G'raha wasn't giving up. He forced his traitorous limbs to steady. _Focus, Raha. Breathe in and-_

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!"

Taking a deep breath filled G'raha's nose with dark-blue tail fur from his bundle. He lost control of everything, the force of the sneeze unconsciously making him launch R'yhuven forward. Nimbly, the not-nut rolled to his feet in time to double back and catch G'raha before he lost his balance and toppled over. "Raha, you are…"

G'raha cringed. "…the best."

Warm lips planted a kiss square in the center of his forehead. Amusement sparkled in R'yhuven's eyes - the master performer always played to his audience. That included G'raha. Uncontrollable mirth bubbled up from inside G'raha at the realization they had been toying with each other since departing the Markets, and it swept them both up in a perfect end to their extraordinary day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright then." R'yhuven wiped the last few tears of laughter off his face. "Let's get home, for real this time."

A massive thrill of excitement ran through G'raha. None of the many loyal mounts R'yhuven had made acquaintance with or owned could traverse the Rift alongside him. Never one to be deterred by such a trivial inconvenience he instead forged a pact with the horse of First legend, Grani. How and where R'yhuven encountered a mythological beast was anyone's guess - he refused to say if asked - but G'raha often observed noble rider and steed effortlessly traversing the land and skies of Norvrandt with envy.

So when R'yhuven began to pull Grani's horn from his bags G'raha shifted from foot to foot in nervous anticipation. "Huh…"

The horn vanished to G'raha's utter dismay. R'yhuven joined their hands as if they might break. "May I confess something?"

G'raha couldn't imagine what, but he could also never deny R'yhuven anything. "If you wish to use a gradually darkening forest as an Ishgardian confessional, who am I to stop you?"

"Hah. I simply wanted to say…" Still holding on, R'yhuven turned away slightly. "You aren't the first old man I've ridden."

"Oh Yhuven." His rushed, uncomfortable delivery drew a snort from G'raha. "The walls likely still ring from your habit of making older men exalt the Gods within those same confessionals. Your trysts need neither announcement nor accounting to me. Surely you know this?"

Tilting his head to track R'yhuven's, G'raha flicked an inquisitive ear. "You are being odd. And how is this involved in getting home?"

"Dear Azeyma…Muirenval…"

R'yhuven buried his heated face in their hands and groaned. "I hate how I'm only embarrassed because Em wrote it down! Will write it down?" He pouted much too cutely. "Whichever! It's easier to show you, here."

One hand slipped free of G'raha's. R'yhuven's brow furrowed in concentration as he reached out, gathering a significant quantity of aether not from the land, but directly from himself. Motes of light shimmered, coalescing whimsically into a form that stood taller than G'raha. He dared to skim his fingers along the aether's edge out of curiosity. "So gentle, yet I sense a deeply hidden strength as well. What is this that lies within you I have not yet seen?"

The fully settling aether answered G'raha's question. With a final convergence of light and a small chime, a dragon from the Source large enough for two people to ride appeared before them. "Yhuven, how??"

Thin wisps of smoke curled upward past the dragon's face while R'yhuven spoke. "Did Em ever write about the mess with Omega?"

"Yes, he did…" Crimson eyes widened incredulously at R'yhuven's implication. "Is this another fragment of Midgardsormr?"

Midgardsormr stretched and lightly flapped his wings to accompany R'yhuven's nod. The metal armor wrapped about his body clinked and settled into place. G'raha yearned to examine him. His partner placed their still joined hands against Midgardsormr's neck, and ever so carefully G'raha stroked his velvet scales in awe. "Gifted to me in Azys Lla. Which is fortunate, because Peg hates it there. And I don't blame her."

R'yhuven's willful chocobo, Arpeggio, had been part of G'raha's time at Saint Coinach's Find as well. "She flys just fine, but gets terrified when there's no ground. Also…there's many places I would rather her not have to be."

Fondly, R'yhuven moved them to pet Midgardsormr's head. Intelligence shone brightly in his eyes. As if he sensed G'raha's curiosity Midgardsormr eagerly pushed his snout against G'raha's fingers to puff more smoke into his palm, tickling him. "So dragon grandpa and I have traveled together quite a bit too. I guess he wants the full adventurer's experience - he always shows up with all the armor and supplies, and has it ever come in handy. Go ahead."

G'raha found himself standing alone. Beside him R'yhuven placed his hands on his hips knowingly. "You can check him out. He's a good dragon-ow!!"

Good dragon teeth chomped firmly onto R'yhuven's hand. G'raha hadn't seen Midgardsormr move, but from how R'yhuven laughed while shaking his hand the exchange wasn't unexpected. "I promise."

"Is that so…oh!" Smoke tickled G'raha once more. "He moves so quickly."

"That's because he's made of aether AND he's not from this world so he doesn't have to obey natural laws."

With that parting gift G'raha helped himself. Midgardsormr craned his head around to watch as G'raha walked the length of his body, trailing his fingers along the armor plates protecting his neck and back, down his powerful wings, and back to the tip of his tail. "I can scarcely believe it…not just any dragon from the Source, but the father of them all. As your mount."

"And yours!" R'yhuven jumped onto the back of Midgardsormr's saddle, grabbing the reins along the way. "I know you wanted to see Grani-"

"…"

He grinned roguishly. "-but I thought soaring through the sky on a dragon that defies all reason might be something you're a touch more interested in."

Mount and rider both invited G'raha up - Midgardsormr lowered himself to the ground as R'yhuven extended a hand. "Am I right?"

\--

"This is incredible Yhuven!!"

The speed the three travelers flew at would have been impossible for most, men and mount alike. But they were no ordinary men, and beneath them beat the wings of no ordinary mount. Fortunately the Miqo'te had their hair firmly secured away from the grasping talons of wind violently blowing past as Midgardsormr voraciously consumed the malms between Weathering and the Crystarium.

G'raha clung tightly to the saddle, leaning far forward to better grip Midgardsormr's flanks with his legs. Every flap of Midgardsormr's wings resounded through G'raha's body in the play of muscle and sinew beneath him. At G'raha's back R'yhuven confidently remained standing - how he had no clue - and steered with an expert hand. Thanks to R'yhuven's efforts their travel time was being cut in half.

Once their home at the outskirts of the city came into view R'yhuven guided Midgardsormr into a climb. They were close enough to the Crystal Tower that G'raha could save them from most anything, but he still wondered what exactly R'yhuven had in mind.

"Take us down old man!"

Had his transformative slumber left him with a stomach G'raha was sure the oversight would have been corrected by the steep angle of the dive R'yhuven put them into. "Are you mad??" He shouted behind him.

R'yhuven tossed his head back, cackling devilishly. "YES!"

_Well THAT was a silly question._

Neither mount nor rider showed signs of letting up the closer the grassy yard outside the aerially suspended house came. G'raha didn't fancy himself a coward, but he also didn't fancy having to peel R'yhuven off the ground.

At the last second, right before G'raha teleported them away, the heavenly glow of Hallowed Ground surrounded R'yhuven. He then Covered G'raha, extending the immunity to him, and with a whooping cheer swept the disbelieving man into his arms. Midgardsormr's form dissipated in a fantastical shower of light. R'yhuven carried them through it to land neatly on the grass without a scratch. "Perfect! How was that Raha?"

"I…" Echoes of Midgardsormr's movements and R'yhuven's enthusiasm gave him thoughtful pause. "Had fun. However, you still owe me a horse."

"Only you could be handed the greatest dragon of all yet _still_ demand a pony!" R'yhuven let G'raha down and playfully pushed him towards the back door. "Go change your clothes Exarch. I'll start cooking and try not to cry thinking about how ungrateful you are."

G'raha ear-flicked him off. "As you will. But I am curious."

Back still turned, he tapped his foot. "How many times did it take to perfect your landing?"

"Ahahaha…" All traces of arrogance left R'yhuven's voice. "Let's just say, be glad I have a high pain tolerance and don't scar…for long."

"…why have I been cursed to love such a foolish man…"

Branches sporting bright orange leaves whipped past G'raha's head. Nonchalantly he raised a hand, catching the flying tree in an aetheric field before it got far enough inside the house to do real damage. One branch managed to graze G'raha's mouth, making him have to spit out a mouthful of leaves before retorting. "Thank you for the ginkgo - I will put it with the rest."

The tree appeared directly next to R'yhuven. It showered the grumpy Miqo'te in leaves, same as the other three trees residing in their yard he had thrown in fits before it. "You do keep the strangest items in your bags. Perhaps next time you might find a legendary horse or two?"

"RAHA!!"

\--

By the time G'raha stood in their bedroom his sides hurt from laughter. There were few things he loved more about R'yhuven than how often he demonstrated his unwavering faith in G'raha's capabilities. The Warrior of Darkness took him on wild rides and threw trees because they weren't threats, not because they were. R'yhuven's recently confessed fears made it perfectly clear he would cut off his own limbs before he let a single tuft of G'raha's fur come to harm by his hands.

Delighted humming filled the room as G'raha opened the wardrobe. In a blink of an eye the elaborate trappings of the Crystal Exarch found their way onto a hanger. The melody swelled, gaining in strength accompanied by the metronome sway of his now-freed tail only briefly interrupted to pull on a pair of shorts.

Back and forth, back and forth. Notes and tail, eyes and hands, all within the wooden confines of decision making. To his left lay the expected path, to his right the rough-hewn road less often traveled. Taking into account the day's events set G'raha down the more challenging way, plucking a simple button-down shirt from R'yhuven's side of the wardrobe and draping the oversized material over his small frame. Each button fell in place with musical accompaniment, the song's final note heralding his arrival at his destination.

A small push smoothly closed the wardrobe doors. For a finishing touch G'raha approached the bedroom's vanity to use the mirror. Within a picture box on the stand hung a single crystalbloom, the very first R'yhuven created. Due to its distance from the Crystal Tower, G'raha inlaid the box with Tower crystal to supply the flower aether from the ley line he had extended to the house.

He gathered the azure petals in his palms to ensure their aether remained stable, and to bask in their fondness to him. Then he retrieved a key in the crystalbloom's likeness from his personal belongings. Well-polished glass reflected G'raha's happiness as he adjusted the key's golden chain so it accented the top of his collarbone. "This should be enough. Now…"

No thanks to G'raha's ongoing repairs he clumsily knocked aside a glass container atop the vanity. His fingers closed around the decorative jar of pink-tinted lip paint just before it rolled away. Light from the room gleamed along its rim, complementing the reflections off the many facets of the recording crystal adjacent to where G'raha returned it. He couldn't pull his gaze away. _This recording…I've haven't played it since…_

~

Two sets of feet hurriedly padded into the bedroom. "C'mon Raha, you're going to love it, I promise!"

R'yhuven kept his hold on G'raha's hand, pulling him to the vanity the same as he had through the rest of the house. Immediately upon his arrival in the Ocular they had beelined for their home at R'yhuven's insistence. 

Robes and undergarments flew every which way until G'raha stood naked in front of the mirror. Delicate lace replaced them, the wedding dress R'yhuven commissioned for him poured over his skin by the Bard's expert hand. R'yhuven ensured every strand found its proper place before sitting G'raha at the vanity to put his makeup and accessories on.

First were the bracelets and anklets, the latter easily clasped over his bare leg. Then came the veil, secured in G'raha's loose hanging hair by gold combs. Lastly, R'yhuven took hold of G'raha's face to apply makeup. He cut a picturesque image of concentration as he dusted G'raha's cheeks in a fine layer of shimmery blush. The final touch was the lip paint. Balancing the pot and a brush while maintaining his grip, he swept the pale pink onto G'raha's lips one deliberate stroke at a time.

An inner fire laced G'raha's veins every time he and R'yhuven held this ritual. Being the object of a hedonist's desires meant spending countless measures of time stripped and worshipped, bearing only the erotic trappings of tangled bedsheets and the evidence of their deeds. But the wedding dress stoked a different kind of passion in R'yhuven, and thus G'raha as well. In its embrace he felt more akin to a canvas across which the artist bared their deepest wish, only granting themselves stolen moments in which to lift the cover and gaze longingly upon the forbidden swirls of color and emotion.

R'yhuven checked his work, and finding it to his liking carefully helped G'raha from the stool. "Now for the surprise."

A clear recording crystal appeared in his grasp. It gave off a small clink when sat on the vanity. "I managed to get a copy of my latest public performance. Would you like to listen to it Raha?"

"Would I!" Owning a recording of R'yhuven's playing had never crossed G'raha's mind. He had grown used to in-person performances since they first met. "But why dress me up to listen?"

The other Miqo'te's face grew red. "Because I want…to dance with you."

"Ah-!" They quickly matched. G'raha's inner fire burned slightly higher, the cover lifting. "But I have never danced a single step."

Feeling inadequate threatened to dampen G'raha's mood. R'yhuven refused to allow it. Strong arms swept G'raha off the floor and set him down so his feet rested atop R'yhuven's. "There. Now then."

Basking in the always passionate warmth radiating from R'yhuven kept G'raha from putting himself out. His perch activated the crystal. At the first notes R'yhuven brought them to the middle of the bedroom floor, held G'raha securely with an arm around his waist and a hand to the back of his head, and slowly began to rock them back and forth to the calming piece.

They softly swayed a small circle. G'raha tried to relax, but he couldn't help wondering what R'yhuven's true goal was. The first piece ended without incident, followed by the second. _Is he really?_

He leaned in. _There's nothing more? Just this? No being thrown onto the bed? Not even a more energetic dance? I suppose that's fine. Perhaps it's…more than fine…_

Light perfume mixed with R'yhuven's natural scent teased G'raha's nose. Lace and silk swished in his ears like waves against the wooden floor. Though the performance was live not a single sound from the audience interrupted R'yhuven's lute or harp. Against the backdrop of the night sky their small slice of peace felt magical.

_And then there's this sound…my sound…_

Having been lulled into relaxing, G'raha pressed his ear to his lover's chest. _This heartbeat. Had it not been for my efforts it would have stopped dead in the Tempest. Instead I managed to save him, and now it's all mine as I always prayed for deep in my own oddly beating heart. Is this truly real…dancing intimately with the emissary of a god in a wedding dress, in our bedroom, under a sky that we returned together? If it hadn't been set to only give me good dreams I'd think I was still asleep atop Syrcus Tower..._

"Raha?"

The distracted Exarch returned to reality. Moonlight spilled into the room at a different angle than before, silently informing G'raha of how much time had passed. The crystal rested silently. "H…how long?"

"A bit." R'yhuven kept on as if the music still played. "You got so comfortable I couldn't bear to make you move. I only called you because I was worried."

"Did I-" He started suddenly. At his slightly pained tone G'raha stepped off, touching his toes to R'yhuven's. "You don't seem hurt, but I didn't hurt you again did I? I just wanted to give you a happy memory. For when I'm not here."

G'raha frowned. "Yhuven, I do not understand. You could not hurt me by…oh." He stopped, lost in thought. "I had forgotten until now."

In nearly the same place they now stood G'raha had awoken in the middle of the night months prior, driven to the brink of insanity by R'yhuven's unrelenting kindness and forgiveness in the wake of his selfish actions, and attempted to forcefully reach in to steal a piece of R'yhuven's soul. Not even throwing G'raha out and having to slap him back to the Seventh Umbral Calamity to break him free of the full diagnostic cycle repelling him triggered earned G'raha the smallest iota of ire. They both held crystalbloom keys as proof R'yhuven had willingly given part of his soul shortly after, but the events prior had completely slipped G'raha's mind.

"That's perfect then. I've done what I set out to."

As R'yhuven placed his hands against G'raha's cheeks loose strands of hair caught in his fingers, tickling G'raha's nose. But the emotions welling up on his face captivated G'raha so deeply the disturbance became inconsequential. "Such sad words are not meant for lips such as yours. I'm glad I've made it so you'll never say them again."

_"Given a choice between an unknown amount of solitude, or causing you temporary discomfort to claim some small part of you for myself, to hold and keep within the Tower so I am never truly alone, there is no choice. I would gladly immolate myself in the fires of your heart to have that chance, even if they become my funeral pyre. Fading to dust and ash at your hands is a better fate than returning to how my life was before."_

Only faint echoes of the memory remained. G'raha rewarded his hero with a smile, teasing him just a bit by making a show of licking his pink-hued lips and coyly pushing back his veil. R'yhuven's ears perked alertly. Satisfied, G'raha cuddled back up to him, leaving his feet on the floor this time. "Perhaps you have. I may tell you for sure if you teach me how to dance."

"Raha…of course." Flirting with R'yhuven was sure to lead to a long night, but for now he held G'raha to honor his request. "When I'm done you'll never remember a time you couldn't dance. I promise."

~

"You jerk. You _thief_."

In a flick of G'raha's wrist he pulled the two felt dolls and their flowery accompaniment from R'yhuven's bags. They leaned against each other when placed on the vanity between the recording crystal and the crystalbloom picture box. "You."

He poked the Warrior of Darkness doll's adorable nose in admonishment. "Have selfishly taken everything from me. My plans. My death. My sadness. And today, my loneliness. When I recall the dedication of the defense force, the respect of the shopkeeps…"

Elliwise's trusting, loving demeanor lifted the corners of G'raha's mouth into a grin. "All of it, stripped bare and replaced with hope and happiness. I will always miss you when you leave me, but now I know that no matter where you are I am never alone. I owe Lyna a visit soon I think."

"Anyway, you should return home." The crystalbloom from R'yhuven vanished, sent back to the Crystal Tower to live in their proper habitat. Against G'raha's neck the key in their likeness left a gradually warming reminder of the bonds he and R'yhuven shared. "And so should I."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for making to the final chapter! As usual, what I intended to only last two chapters went three times as long, but I hope Yhuven and Raha's antics make for happy reading on a down day. Please enjoy the final act of obligatory cooking, happy cat grooming, and this-and-thating!

G'raha didn't waste time bounding out of the bedroom back toward the yard. He passed through the living room, opened the kitchen door, and-

_Oh Gods, this SMELL._

No stomach proved no problem. Roasted, well-seasoned meat aroma blanketed the kitchen, beckoning G'raha outside by his nose alone. R'yhuven typically employed others to cook most of the fancy meals he indulged in. But when it came to his native practices of roasting game he proved second-to-none. Food was one of the few comforts an adventurer found on the lonely and dangerous roads they traveled, and for it R'yhuven tended to carry herbs and spices from his homeland for the times he hunted his meals.

Drooling failed to distract G'raha from the box on the table, however. He could never forget the familiar red and gold packaging that hung in R'yhuven's hands as he arrived in G'raha's tent at Saint Coinach's Find complaining about being summoned with a broad smile.

Cracking the lid invited in a new smell. Fresh lemon cake, stacked in two layers separated by lemon cream cheese with matching frosting, tempted G'raha something fierce. His tongue longed for the smallest hint of his favorite dessert, but he drummed up enough willpower to resist. _I want to know what Yhuven has in mind…I guess I'll be good, just this once._

Picking up the cake box revealed another, smaller box tied with gold ribbon. "Oh? This appears to be a gift box."

It held no other clues - no gift tags or notes. _You sly jerk. You knew I might try to steal your prize, so you left this to test me. Well I won't fail._

Adding it to his bundle triggered G'raha's inner feline again. His ears and tail twitched with curious energy, an overwhelming urge to peek slowly clawing its way to the surface. Fortunately he had observed R'yhuven's struggles enough to curb them with the promise of his reaction to seeing G'raha open it being more fun than the instant gratification, and it eased off.

Proud of himself, G'raha took both boxes to the back yard. "I'm done!"

"Oh, hello pretty Raha! You're in a good mood!"

Several semi-corporeal forms shrouded in a blue aetherial glow occupied the yard alongside R'yhuven, who tended the food as if they weren't there. The Warrior of Light's fragments, summoned to him though a miracle effort, weren't unknown to G'raha. They had spoken on several occasions thanks to a mirror R'yhuven created from his remaining Light aether after defeating Hades, and one fragment had recently spent a great deal of time with the Miqo'te thanks to G'raha granting him a corporeal body for a day.

The Au Ra fragment in question, Maer, made quick eye contact with G'raha, then returned to his argument with the Elezen beside him, Oren. Both men eschewed clothing - Oren due to tattoos crossing every ilm of his skin, Maer due to his closeness to nature - and combined gifted G'raha a view of two very pleasant backsides. On a log by R'yhuven were three others: a Miqo'te wrapped in assorted fabrics from ears to tail, Hvil, a Viera woman in a sundress, Luzen, and a Hyuran woman in robes, Ilverna. R'yhuven himself sat on a cushion by the fire pit tending to the meat along with what looked to G'raha like forest miqabobs. His remaining fragments were nowhere to be found as usual.

"Heeeey!"

Ilverna called to G'raha a second time. "Come wait with us while the frustrating boys fight about where to put the tree again!"

He accepted the invitation, carefully sitting between her and Hvil to not intrude on their space. Hvil threw up their hands in dismay at the altercation. "Why is it ALWAYS the naked ones??" They signed in frustration. "I have intricate knowledge of the aesthetic principles of all the cultures of my Shard but no, I'm not allowed a say because I wear too much clothing!"

"I don't think that's what they meant by calling you a 'wet blanket' Hvil." Luzen chimed in. Her long ears bounced as she laughed. "It's a saying about you not being any fun. They're all about flashy aesthetics, just like the Boss here."

The log's occupants all looked to R'yhuven. Hints of lavender oil floated to G'raha's nose with the turn of skewers on the fire. The cook checked his meat, pulling it off the spit to rest, and sighed. "You all have five minutes or I launch the tree off the side."

Everyone turned to Maer and Oren. They argued heatedly for another minute. In the end the farmer won, and Maer placed the tree with R'yhuven's help. "No hard feelings I hope Oren. While I understand your point of directing the energies of the surrounding three trees, we do need to ensure proper spacing while maintaining a view of Lakeland."

"Hmph." Oren tossed his floor-length fall of hair, neatly arranged with ties and combs, over his shoulder in haughty defeat. "I won't back down from the Arcane pattern I proposed. Next time?"

They shook hands. Maer then stretched, straightening out his long, heavy tail, and proceeded to lay into the tree using his claws. No harm came to the ginkgo as he scratched at its trunk with enthusiasm, his tail flailing back and forth almost comically.

"Helpful Ilverna thinks silly Maer wasn't thinking of anyone else with that one…"

All Oren could do was shrug and laugh when he joined the rest of the group. "Perhaps but, Raha enjoys the scenery so I'll let it slide."

All eyes shifted to G'raha, turning him shy. Wrapping paper rustled as he shuffled under the scrutiny. "It's MY job to tease him you know!"

R'yhuven rescued him with plates of food this time, one in each hand. "The rest of tonight is for the two of us. And his precious cargo. If you don't mind…?"

"Yeah yeah Boss, we know the drill." Luzen rolled her eyes sarcastically, but with affection. Of all R'yhuven's fragments she hadn't taken much to summon, as she had been with him since Carteneau. After G'raha's sealing and Haurchefant's death, out of despair R'yhuven retreated mentally, leaving Luzen to masquerade as the Warrior of Light until he found the strength to bear the mantle once more.

_Because of me and my mistakes…still._

She bowed from her seat before vanishing. Hvil offered a cheerful goodbye wave, while Ilverna grabbed Oren's hand to wave for both of them. That left Maer, who showed no signs of slowing down. "Ahem. You have a whole garden to scratch back in my soul."

"It simply fails to satisfy in quite the same way." Pulling away at last, Maer turned to them to examine his claws. "But then, being the foremost expert in this particular sentiment you should need no explanation hmm Yhuven? It is why you are here after all."

"You…!"

The growling went ignored. Once satisfied Maer stretched his tall frame skyward into a sweeping bow as he faded away. "Yhuven. Prince. May this evening bring you your hearts' desires."

Red crept over G'raha's cheeks at the affectionate moniker, but they were finally alone. Placing the boxes on the grass allowed him to take the welcome plate of food. R'yhuven sat beside him, and they both started in on the thick slices of raptor and perfectly seared miqabobs without a word to each other.

\--

Just as G'raha predicted, the silence broke R'yhuven after a few minutes. His tail cautiously snuck into G'raha's space. Finding no resistance it wound around his leg in apology. "What Maer said is true."

They quietly ate a bit longer while R'yhuven gathered his thoughts. "I didn't come here voluntarily. I tried to stay away so you could work in peace. Scratching at the Umbilicus doors _was_ pretty unbecoming of me like Urianger said…"

"So I went home. Booked a few performances, took some leves, whatever I could get my hands on. But I just couldn't stop thinking about you." The tip of R'yhuven's tail danced in frustration. G'raha pet it but didn't interrupt. "Em got so mad he ordered me here to see you. 'I will not stand another moment of your pining' he said."

"'Pining'? He actually said that?" A small giggle escaped G'raha unintentionally.

The way R'yhuven's ears drooped cut it off. "Seriously?"

"I may have gone up to the roof and done a bit of howling…for a few nights straight."

"Yhuven!" Crisped fat and mushrooms weren't the only indulgences offered to G'raha this night. "When I said I learned from the best earlier I meant it. You used me to do what you couldn't today, yet also taught me so much under false pretenses."

He took an exaggerated bite, waving his fork at R'yhuven in accusation. "We shed we wouldn't lie to eash osher anymore but you keep doing ish anyway."

"I know your Exarch mask is fully off when you talk with your mouth full." R'yhuven beamed. Methodically, he stacked a piece of meat, a mushroom, and a slice of tomato into a carefully arranged forkful. Life returned to his ears as he savored his efforts. "I know. I'm terrible. I'm stuck always wanting to be with you and knowing I can't. Even if we _have_ agreed to give each other our all despite fate you've spent so much time living to support me I just don't want…to smother you."

"Smother me."

G'raha watched his firm declaration almost make R'yhuven choke. "W-what??"

"I said, smother me." Repeated with more emphasis than before. "What you fail to acknowledge is that 'standing on our own' does not mean 'forgetting the other exists'. Today you helped me realize the true weight of my deeds and the bonds I've forged with the people of Norvrandt. But not a moment passed where I stopped thinking of you, because I wanted to. My loving you isn't an obligation."

The Exarch sat his emptied plate behind him. "So smother me all you like. You already have most my life, but that's how I choose to live. I'm just learning how to breathe normally as well is all."

An evil smirk crossed G'raha's lips. As R'yhuven froze, stunned by his words, the last bite of food disappeared from his plate into G'raha's mouth. Complete horror colored the chocolate of R'yhuven's large eyes when his plate was exchanged with a Miqo'te facing him in his lap. G'raha made sure to tilt his body at the right angle to show off the key nestled against the swath of crystal-covered skin down his neck and shoulders exposed by wearing R'yhuven's too-large shirt as he casually lifted the two boxes. "For your punishment…"

He let the word linger, watching its promises settle in R'yhuven's ears by the flare of his nose and the tightening of his tail. "You'll have to feed me this cake one forkful at a time as promised. And when you've satisfied me we'll talk about this gift of yours."

"Gods you're a brat. Who raised you like this?"

Crimson and white fur coiled about R'yhuven's waist innocently. A fork appeared in G'raha's one hand while the other tossed the cake box lid. Their gazes followed along as the fork pierced the pristine frosting and sponge for an alluring first serving.

The utensil changed hands. Almost bursting with anticipation, G'raha closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Om!"

"Eh…WHAT??"

Scant ilms away from G'raha's empty mouth R'yhuven chewed and swallowed in a surprise G'raha did _not_ want. "This is so good! She really outdid herself!"

"My cake…"

R'yhuven turned his nose up.

"My cake."

G'raha's world turned red. A breeze suddenly lifted his fur in a reminder he hadn't locked the Tower's weather controls. "MY cake."

Now the fork was slowly being licked clean. If the change in weather bothered R'yhuven he didn't show it, angering G'raha further. "MY CAKE. MINE! YOU JERK YOU WILL-"

Sweet lemon on his tongue instantly pacified him and the wind. Not even R'yhuven's smug face could hamper the pure joy of experiencing the taste G'raha had longed for over a century. "Mmhhh…"

"Sounds as though you approve, my liege." G'raha wanted to be upset but R'yhuven had another forkful of bliss. In full seriousness he supported G'raha's chin with outstretched fingers, guiding his confectionery gift to secretly ecstatic lips. "Pray forgive your foolish, thoughtless hero. At times he simply forgets to whom he is beholden. May your 'punishment' serve as a needed reminder of his place."

Carefully, as to not accidentally disturb the fruits borne of his flirtatious labors, G'raha loosed the topmost secured button on his shirt so it slipped slightly from one shoulder. One piece of cake slipped into his mouth just as smoothly, another into R'yhuven's while he chewed. They shared a couple's look of understanding before fully engaging in yet another of their elaborate plays over dessert.

\--

Not a single crumb remained after their performance. Having R'yhuven's rich voice and effortless movements at his mercy always provided G'raha a decadent meal. When mingled with the depths of his love the hedonist in the Warrior sought to lavish G'raha with what he desired most, conveyed in honeyed words and delicate caresses.

"So full…"

R'yhuven's sleepy complaint warmed the co-mingled crystal and flesh column his head rested against. Following the cake's demise he had chosen to snuggle into G'raha's neck and cling to his back, rubbing absent circles along his shoulder blades. "I can't believe the whole thing is gone. But it was soooo good…"

Dark blue tapped out a sated rhythm against his perch's thigh. G'raha too found comfort between his companion's resting wings. R'yhuven considered his ebon brand, a parting gift from Carteneau, punishment for failing Eorzea. Seeing how his blessing either couldn't or wouldn't erase it as it did every other blemish on his skin it wasn't hard to see why. To G'raha, however, the markings were proof the world saw his worth and brought him back to fight for it, and for that he simply couldn't bring himself to hate them.

"That it was. Thank you for allowing me to taste it anew." There were no physical signs of the brand, but G'raha's fingers traced along its edges from memory alone as R'yhuven nodded. "And for making good on your promise."

His touch wandered with his thoughts. Along the various curves and points imprinted on tanned skin, up the smooth trail only ever exposed out of necessity, to the bundled coil of braid. Everything remained as it had since R'yhuven's hunt.

Another urge struck G'raha. Pulling R'yhuven in closer, he grasped one of his hairpins and pulled it free, then another.

"Hey…" Came the tired protest. "What about your gift?"

"I can wait a little." Another pin. G'raha's instincts were fully focused on his task, bringing to mind wise words from another life. "'Grooming is about going outside of yourself to bring happiness to another. It's a sacrifice of your resources for their benefit with no promise of a return. And when you're focused on them, your own discomforts stop mattering.' Right?"

Warmth from an embarrassed huff bloomed across G'raha's front, but R'yhuven didn't attempt to stop him again. G'raha worked his fingers through the layers of wound hair, finding pins, pulling them loose, and lightly kneading R'yhuven's scalp. It wasn't long before G'raha had his arms full of a calm, purring puddle where a Miqo'te had once been.

Wood crackled and snapped cozily on the fire burning at G'raha's back. The dancing flames cast long shadows, projecting his every motion across the grass and just up the side of the house. _Our house. Our home. After a long day we came home to rest and enjoy our time with the other: making dinner, having dessert, and now finding peace in each other's arms by the fire. How could this be more perfect?_

R'yhuven's ear flicking offered an answer. More than happy to pitch in in the moment, G'raha's instincts, encouraged by R'yhuven's relaxed vibrations, wanted to bathe his partner's fur. There was no hesitation - without skipping a beat pulling pins G'raha lapped at a fluffy tip. His nose no longer worked correctly, but he could never forget the taste of R'yhuven's fur and skin from when he first learned how to groom another Miqo'te.

"Not this too…" R'yhuven groaned pitifully. "What is with you today…?"

"You, as always." Fur ruffled against the grain, then back up to the tune of a comfortable sigh. "I didn't think I still had one with my noseblindness, but my own inner feline has been a pinch rebellious recently when it comes to you."

"Maybe _that's_ the odd undercurrent I've smelled in your aether today." R'yhuven sat up slightly. "I thought I was projecting. It smells so slightly of _you_."

Thinking G'raha's original scent before merging with the Crystal Tower might be returning, no matter how faint, made his heart beat faster and his tail wag in excitement. "I'm happy about it too. Here, let me…"

G'raha paused as R'yhuven tilted his head. R'yhuven feathered a gentle kiss to the crystalbloom key and carefully loosed the next available button of G'raha's shirt. Off came the next button with another kiss, and though G'raha hadn't finished his task he smiled - R'yhuven was clearly done.

"I recall saying I demanded perfection from you all the time."

R'yhuven's voice said he only teased, but G'raha hadn't wanted to stop. He adjusted his angle and went back to it, keeping up until the last kiss and button were undone.

His breath hitched as a hand closed around the base of his tail. G'raha refused to fall for the same trick twice. If R'yhuven wanted more he would have to ask this time.

A shiver ran up his spine at the unexpected touch of a comb to his fur. "Y…Yhuven…?"

"Shh. I can't let you do all the grooming when your tail has been trapped all day." Denying it would have been foolish - G'raha's tail did become matted under his robes, and the now mutual grooming appeased his every facet.

They both purred, deep timbre and shimmering crystal working together in pleasant concert. The flames' dance wound down as the dancers gradually fell spent and departed, lessening the crackling and dimming the light to an even more comfortable backdrop. Above it all came the faint scratching of fur, of loving bathing and meticulous combing. G'raha's question had been answered and then some.

_Jingle._

Something tugged the end of G'raha's tail at the same time he heard what sounded like bells. While G'raha began pretending to groom while enjoying the sensations on his tongue, R'yhuven had opened the gift box.

Swinging his newly freed tail to his view put a hard stop to G'raha's self-indulgence. A light blue ribbon tied off the border between the crimson and white of his fur. From the sturdy fabric hung two small bells. He gave them a flick, and another. Their clear sound pleased G'raha in a way he didn't understand until he realized they perfectly complimented the tone of his crystal.

 _Another stroke on the canvas._ "I love it. Thank you Yhuven."

"I'm glad."

R'yhuven beamed like the noonday sun. Then he winced, closing one eye. "Is something-oh!"

Heavy water droplets landed on G'raha's head. Their fire sputtered under the assault, and the leaves around them bowed. "I can't use Weather Control or shield this area right now, we should go insi…"

Rainwater-flavored lips closed briefly over G'raha's and stole his thoughts. R'yhuven had snuck one hand under his shirt to the center of his back, while the other pet his tail. "No, we shouldn't. At least, not in the way you'rrre thinking."

The salacious promise rumbled from R'yhuven's throat through the weight of his purring. Soaked in rain and the last of the fire's light, he once again struck the image of primal elegance. This time, however, he was G'raha's and G'raha's alone. _And perhaps I can reach to his heights, just a little._

Completely by accident G'raha's tail waved, ringing the bells. They alerted the hunter his prey made to dart away and, like any master of the hunt, R'yhuven took in a deep breath of his target's scent before engaging in the ritual of the chase old as time itself.

\--

Sunlight pierced daggers through G'raha's eyelids hours later, forcing him awake. They had crashed through the house to the bedroom in a mess of wet clothes and footprints after exhausting each other late in the night. He caught sight of a few remaining bruises on his wrists as he rubbed at bleary eyes. Tracing down his arm and side revealed several more healing bruises with matching bite marks. _What a night. If we had neighbors they certainly would have thrown things at us. Twelve help anyone who happened to fly by._

Pride and satisfaction swelled inside him. If his actions and R'yhuven's reactions were any indications G'raha's Miqo'te traits were absolutely reemerging, and he absolutely blamed it on the man always at his side pushing him to become more.

The man who slept face down, hands and legs outstretched as if flying, and tail straight up with not a shred of cover over his bare bottom. A variety of marks covered him as well. G'raha swatted the dark blue flagpole but it didn't budge. _The Warrior of Light in his natural state. Gods…_

He laughed hard enough to jingle his ribbon. That prompted a yawn and stretch. A quick check with the Tower confirmed his condition was perfect as he eased a leg out of the bedsheets to the floor.

"Raha, wait…"

Sleepy hands grabbed his waist. "Not yet. The sun can't take you from me yet. You don't need it. You have your own inner light so…come back to bed…"

Slowly, tenderly, crystalline fingers slipped between those binding G'raha in place and held them tight. Thanks to Maer he knew how Hydaelyn's chosen were only able to break their compulsions to lie about their deepest desires at the edge of wakefulness after exhaustion. Anything R'yhuven said to him now was guaranteed to be his undeniable truth. "If."

He peeked over his shoulder to half-awake eyes and hair sticking out at every angle. R'yhuven's tail still pointed stiffly despite his having rolled over. "If I stay, what will you do?"

The tail ribbon rang from an unceremonious bat by R'yhuven's free hand. "I'll find every source of your scent. I think you've had it back since the last time I visited, which is why I couldn't stop thinking about you when I left."

G'raha felt pretty certain he knew what that entailed. Looking at how hard he'd worked lately he knew his fellow researchers had plenty to do if he took the day off. Still, spoiling R'yhuven would only lead to worse behavior. "I hardly find that worth my time."

"Then…"

A sleepy, lopsided grin crossed R'yhuven's face. Pale blue flopped back and forth with another bat, jingling all the while, as he produced a paper-wrapped round. "I also have this box of rice crackers."

"Huh…"

G'raha had had his fun. In a wave of his hand he shuttered the curtains, plunging the room into darkness. "See!"

R'yhuven freed himself to pounce on G'raha's right arm. Aether from the crystalbloom cast a single source of light, and his crystallized flesh, all of it, reflected the light in bands across the bed and floor. "Will you come back to bed _now_?"

They awkwardly fell backward thanks to G'raha flopping over onto R'yhuven. All the air whooshed out R'yhuven's lungs at having a sudden armful of Miqo'te. As he tried to sort himself out and corral his tail, G'raha stole the rice cracker, unwrapped it in plain sight, and ate the whole thing. "You had better be thorough then. There's only so many of these."

"Hey!!"

Laughing and tumbling, the Miqo'te play-fought for dominance. In the end G'raha wound up pounced up against the wall with all the sheets dumped onto him, and R'yhuven dove under them to pop his head out at G'raha's lap. "Six more crackers? I can finish by then."

R'yhuven disappeared with a wink.

G'raha would never let him think he won. "Oh, by the way Yhuven. I still managed to get exactly what I wanted."

The sheets rustled angrily. "Fucking hells you bratty little shit!!"

Today would _definitely_ be a good day.


End file.
